


Rebel's Writing Challenge

by RebelDoll



Series: Rebel's Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rebel's Writing Challenge, for the Percy Jackson fandom, have fun, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll
Summary: I wrote a 30 day writing challenge for the Percy Jackson fandom. The rules are in the first chapter and the second chapter contains all thirty prompts. You can write all thirty or pick and choose which ones you want to write. The only real rule is that you must tag all works with the tag - Rebel's Writing Challenge. This way your works are easier to find and I can read all your amazing stories! Have fun writing!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Any - Relationship, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Rebel's Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Rules

I randomly got inspired to create a 30 day writing challenge today, so I did. I know you can issue challenges on AO3, but I didn’t want there to be a time limit or sign up or anything with this so I decided to just post it as a story and you guys can do this whenever you feel like it, if you want to participate. 

Here are the rules: 

1\. The next chapter contains 30 writing prompts for the Riordan verse (excluding Magnus Chase and Kane Chronicles). You can write all thirty or you can pick and choose which ones you want to write. It up to you! 

2\. Tag all works with the tag – Rebel’s Writing Challenge. That way it’s easier to find and I can read all of your amazing works. 

3\. Remember this is for fun and nothing else. It’s not a contest, so just write what makes you happy and have fun with it. 

Disclaimer: I tried to make the prompts as inclusive as possible (character wise) but they probably lean more towards my favorite characters since obviously I think about them the most, sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy them anyway. I tried to include some angst, some romance, and even some comedic prompts so there is a little something for everyone.


	2. Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: You can write all thirty prompts if you want or you can pick and choose which one's you like. You also don't have to write the prompts in order in order to participate. Also some of these are my original ideas, while some are heavily inspired from tumblr post and things I've seen on pinterest, so don't be surprised if you recognized some of these ideas.

1\. Nico needs a new style after the war – give him yours!   
2\. Percy finding out Sally’s pregnant/meeting Estelle.   
3\. The story behind Will Solace’s tattoo.   
4\. Hazel adjusting to a non-segregated world.  
5\. A domestic moment between your OTP.   
6\. Coach Hedge meeting Chuck.  
7\. Nico’s therapy sessions with Mr. D.  
8\. There is a spider in the Athena cabin! Help!  
9\. Sally meeting Paul for the first time.  
10\. Its Hazel and Frank’s wedding! Don’t forget: Nico’s the flower boy!  
11\. A day in the life of the Hunters of Artemis.   
12\. Leo being an awesome big brother to Harley.   
13\. Your OTP’s first date.   
14\. Nico meeting Naomi Solace or Annabeth meeting Sally for the first time.   
15\. What does Reyna have to put up with as Praetor?  
16\. Your favorite character has a nightmare, who’s there to comfort them?  
17\. A day in the life of your favorite CHB cabin.   
18\. OMG, your OTP is getting married! Who proposed?   
19\. Camp Half Blood’s first annual talent show!  
20\. How did Clarisse and Silena become friends?   
21\. Jackson/Blofis family vacation because Percy deserves it.   
22\. Your OTP just had their first baby! What’s its name?   
23\. Pride month at Camp Half Blood.   
24\. Nico and Hazel aren’t vaccinated! That needs to be fixed.   
25\. Connor and Travis Stoll’s Biggest Prank!   
26\. Piper isn’t a fan of makeup, but when her siblings ask to do her makeup…  
27\. Jason is the Mom Friend.   
28\. Clarisse babysitting Chuck for the first time.   
29\. A Camp Half Blood dance party!   
30\. Reunited and it feels so good! (Write a reunion between two characters) 

Have fun writing!!


End file.
